The present invention relates to a concrete mold supporting system and a method for constructing a concrete building through the use of the mold supporting system, and more particularly to a height-adjustable concrete mold supporting system and a method for constructing concrete floors and walls whereby a concrete building of precise size and configuration can be easily constructed with enhanced cost-effectiveness.
Referring first to FIGS. 1a to 1d showing a conventional concrete building construction method by way of example, reinforcements 12 are disposed above a base member 10, and then wet concrete is applied up to a predetermined reference level 14. When the concrete is aged or dried so that a concrete floor body 16 is constructed, a fixing frame 18 for square timbers is disposed on the concrete floor body 16 by means of a plurality of pads such as pieces of plywood. Thereafter, a concrete wall mold 22 is uprightly mounted on the fixing frame 18, and then concrete is applied into and allowed to dry in the concrete wall mold 22.
When the concrete has been dried, the concrete wall mold 22 is detached to expose the hardened concrete wall body 24. Then again, another base member 10 is disposed on the concrete wail body 24, and then repeated is the above process including the steps of disposing reinforcements, and constructing the concrete floor body 16 and the concrete wall body 24. This results in a concrete building with a plurality of stories.
However, in the conventional method of constructing a concrete building as described above, since the concrete is applied to the reference level based on an rough estimation by a workers eye-sight, the size and surface configuration of the concrete floor body tends to vary bitterly depending on the individual workers judgement and skill. Moreover, since the fixing frame is disposed by interposing pads thereunder with reference to a highest point of the concrete floor body, it is very difficult to dispose the fixing frame in an exact horizontal level.
In addition, the thickness of the concrete floor body becomes larger than the designed dimension, so that the height of each story of the concrete building is increased. There may be also a problem in that a crack or a declination may be generated in the concrete building due to an increased load and an increased stress.
Further, when the concrete is applied into the concrete wall mold, the concrete may leak out of the clearance between the concrete floor body and the fixing frame, which must be eliminated by a separate task. In the conventional method, the clearance between the concrete floor body and the fixing frame is blocked by sheets of plywood, etc. However, it has been very difficult to completely block the clearance, which means the conventional method fails to completely prevent the leakage of the concrete. Also, the conventional method requires considerable work force and expense for detaching and disposing the fixing frame, the pads, and the concrete wall mold.
Accordingly, in view of the problems inherent in the related art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a concrete mold supporting system and a method for constructing concrete floors and concrete walls that assures precise and cost-effective construction of a concrete building with great ease.
In accordance with one aspect, the invention provides a height-adjustable concrete mold supporting system for use in constructing concrete floors and walls of a concrete building, the system comprising: a bracket detachably disposed on a base member; first and second screw shafts vertically assembled with the bracket; first and second height adjusting tubes into which the first and the second screw shafts are movably inserted; a mounting board supported by the first and the second height adjusting tubes; and means for fixing the first and the second height adjusting tubes to the first and the second screw shafts to determine an adjusted space between the bracket and the mounting board.
In accordance with another aspect, the invention provides a method for constructing a concrete building through the use of a height-adjustable concrete mold supporting device, the method comprising the steps of: a) attaching the concrete mold supporting device on a base floor; b) adjusting the height of the concrete mold supporting device into alignment with a target reference plane; and c) removably clamping a concrete mold on the concrete mold supporting device.